Love is in the Air
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: During an evening stroll in the park, Brody shares something very special and beautiful with Sarah. It's a moment she'll never forget.


The setup couldn't have been more perfect. The sky was lit up with a reddish pink hue of the setting sun as the fragrance of some nearby wildflowers hung in the warm Spring air. The quiet sounds of crickets could be heard as the nearby lamps which lined the walkways of the park began to light up with a gentle glow. As he walked along on the parkway, Brody turned and gave a small smile to the Pink Ranger who strolled beside him.

She brushed aside a loose strand of golden hair and returned the warm smile. For a moment, Brody's stomach churned and did a backflip. He wasn't quite sure if it was because he was smitten by her beauty or if it was the three cheese bean burrito Monty had traded to him for lunch today. Whatever the case, the Red Ranger knew that he couldn't let this magical moment slip away.

He felt his face grow warm and his palms began to sweat while he stumbled for the right words. He felt that same churning feeling again deep in his stomach and he fought back hard to control what he knew had to be fear and uncertainty. He couldn't give in to it right now. After all, he was the Red Ranger and he had to persevere and be brave.

"Thanks again for staying late to help tutor me Sarah. I know I'm going to pass that science class now," Brody started.

"No problem! I was glad to help," she replied brightly as they walked by a pond, "You know, it was really nice of you to offer to walk me home, but I'll be fine."

Brody stopped and caught her hand, "I know, but I wanted to take this chance to talk to you alone… just the two of us."

Sarah looked up in surprise as he held her other hand too and took a few deep breaths.

Brody took a moment to calm his nerves and his stomach again, "Sarah, I'll just be honest with you here. You've been a great friend and have helped me adjust back to a normal life here. I can't thank you enough for being so sweet and caring and…"

"And?" she prompted with a smile.

"And I really like you," he said while still looking a little uncomfortable, "There's something very important that I want to share with you now… but I'm not so sure this is the right time or place."

"It's okay Brody. You don't have to worry. Please… tell me," she insisted.

Brody looked away slightly, "I can't because I'm afraid right now. I'm afraid that there might something dark and horrible inside of me. It makes me scared that I might wind up hurting you if we were to get closer right now... and that you wouldn't like me anymore."

Sarah shook her head and squeezed his hands, "That's not true at all! I promise you won't hurt me. I'm your friend and you can trust me with anything so please just let it all out. I know you'll feel much better."

Brody relaxed and gave her a relieved smile, "Oh good. Thanks Sarah. I knew you'd understand."

The crickets in the park stopped chirping as the air began to ripple and vibrate while a long deep booming sound was heard across the town.

 ***PBBBFFFFRRROOOOOOOOOOTTT!***

Brody cut loose and made the BIGGEST NASTIEST BEAN BURRITO FART that was ever heard in the city! The thunderous fart echoed through the air and was so vile that it burned a hole clean through the bottom of Brody's boxer shorts. It was the kind of fart that made people's eyes burn and caused little children to cry.

Sarah took one whiff of the putrid fart cloud and her eyes rolled back into her head before she fainted to the ground.

Nearby, a few birds and squirrels died and fell out of the trees too. Brody just shrugged and sat down on a park bench to call an ambulance for Sarah. "I do feel better now…but it looks like I was right. If you can't handle that, I guess you weren't the one for me after all."

When an ambulance finally arrived to help, more firemen with oxygen masks were called in next after the paramedics fainted too. Then Brody got a trophy from the school principal for the Biggest Fart Ever and Victor was mad about it.

The End


End file.
